The Way You See It
Episode Four, Season Two, of Cold Enjoy <3 Everyone is welcome to cry on my shoulder when you're done with this episode xD The Way You See It I always knew Shade's madness was a problem. But I didn't know it would become a nightmare. What I saw today was horrible. I should've protected Shade better... Stalking through the undergrowth trying to find prey, I stretched as I saw the sun coming up. I had been searching for something to eat in what felt like centuries. The snow had fell on the other three Clans, and now the whole area was encased in this icy, cold world. "Shade?" I mewed hopefully. She had been missing for four days now, and I worried for her. I didn't even know if she hunted for food during this time. I guessed that when Shade sank into her shell, it only lasted for a day, and Shade would hide out in humility. I remember when she came back to me the first time, she had her head down and had mewed sorry, obviously humiliated. This didn't reassure me much as I continued my search for prey. I came back empty-handed, and I groaned. I didn't want to make the tripe all the way up to the prey-land and back just to hunt for myself. But I didn't want to take any prey from the Clans' supply because they needed it, and they worked hard to get all that prey. But when I returned to the island on the lake, the one area that wasn't completely covered in snow, Bramblestar offered her a mouse. "Eat up, Storm. You shouldn't feel guilty eating our prey. You helped us get stronger, now let us return the favor." "Thank you, Bramblestar." I mewed, dipping my head. I settled into the mouse, feeling the juicy flavor of it squirting into my mouth. I closed my eyes, loving the taste of the rodent. I hadn't had mouse ever since I was a small kitten, when Leaf was still alive. This reminded me about Shade. I sighed as I opened my eyes again, and I turned to Bramblestar. "Have you seen Shade recently? Anywhere in your territory?" The ThunderClan leader shook his head. "I haven't seen her anywhere. I assumed she was with you, resting." "When I was talking with Dawnfur five sunrises ago, I accidentally reminded my sister about our mother's accident. She sunk into her shell, going into her frenzy. I don't know where she is right now, and if she's okay." My last words sent a chill down my spine. I had to believe that she was okay. That was the only good option. I didn't want to believe that Shade was dead somewhere, or she was sick and falling ill with fatigue. Bramblestar lowered his gaze. "I'll send patrols out immediately to search for her. It isn't safe for your sister to be roaming around alone." "Thank you again, Bramblestar." I mewed, thankful that the ThunderClan leader was willing to risk patrols to find my sister. "I'm sure she's safe somewhere." ~_~_~_~ In the next few days, Crowheart came to see me. He smiled apologetically, and I purred back. There was still some awkwardness between us, but I didn't mind. I was foolish to let myself get involved with him, considering I had been in a realtionship with Dewheart first. Crowheart came today too, and this time Snowbreeze came along. The white she-cat was breathing hard, and snow flecks covered her pelt. Crowheart was dusted with snow, but he wasn't as covered as Snowbreeze. "Wow Snowrbeeze," I joked, "As if you weren't white enough already!" She snorted and shook out her pelt. "Hunting here is hard enough, but hunting in the new lands is like plowing through snow!" "It is plowing through snow." Crowheart corrected. We laughed, and I felt at ease with them. Even though we had created a rift between us during our return trip, but it felt better now that Crowheart had apologized. Snowbreeze sat down to groom her fur. "I hope Onestar comes to his senses and let us live somewhere else for now. Our camp is drowning in snow, and he hasn't bothered to move us out yet. Bramblestar even offered to shelter us!" Crowheart sighed. "I hope he decides soon. It's too cold for you guys to be sleeping on so much snow." I nodded. "We can go talk to him now. I'm sure he'll listen to us." Snowbreeze smiled. "It's okay, guys. It isn't even that cold. We aren't sleeping in the snow you know!" She purred, but she was obviously upset about her leader's decision. Crowheart licked his paw. "We better get going, Snowbreeze. Bramblestar wants me to go hunting today. Want to come?" Snowbreeze nodded, and they waved farewell to me. Sometimes, I just wished that I could tell Crowheart that he didn't have to act so cool around me. I wasn't angry about his choice. I was perfectly fine with it. But at the same time, I couldn't find the words to tell him. I walked towards ShadowClan, certain that something was going on there. I spotted Dawnfur with Flameheart, and I waved my tail at them. They bounded over, and Flameheart purred a greeting. "Hey, Storm!" Dawnfur nodded coolly to me, and I nudged her back. We chatted for some time, then I asked them. "Have you guys seen Shade around here recently?" "No," Dawnfur shook her head. "No sign of any cat that isn't ShadowClan on our lands. But I keep getting some weird feeling that there's something giong on, and someone in ShadowClan is causing it." Flameheart nodded. "Dawnfur has a good six sense. She can tell when something's about to go wrong. I think there's going to be a big problem soon..." I stiffened. "Then we'll have to keep watch. We can't let something go wrong at a time like this..." I sighed. If only Shade was here now... Dawnfur nodded. "We'll try to keep track of the ShadowClan cats. I'm going to try to track down the cat causing whatever's about to happen." I watched them go, then felt the ominous feeling overcome me again. I wanted to have Shade by my side so badly, and I wanted her to tell me what to do. I wanted to hear her commanding voice reassure me, but there was no Shade to help me now. I had to do this on my own. I had to find my sister now. Striding across the snowy land, I passed by a bush. I walked past it, then stopped. I shivered, feeling a sense of dread come over me. "S-shade?" There was definitely something in the bush. Very hidden, but noticable. I padded closer, and taking one deep breath, I pulled back the branches. I screamed, jumping back in fright. No... I approached the bush once more, brushing past the branches. My eyes welled with tears and I dropped to my knees sobbing. "Why did it have to be you?" In front of me, was the worst sight in all of StarClan. A dark gray she-cat was lying in front of me, her neck torn out, her blood leaking out like water. Her eyes were closed, and her head lolled forward. "Why did it have to be you?" I wailed again, my tears coming down as a storm, a waterfall. Every drop watered the land underneath me, but my eyes were fixed on the body in front of me. "Shade," I whispered, "Who did this?" The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold